


Dead Fortress

by XxLiz2463xX



Category: Left 4 Dead, Left 4 Dead 2, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxLiz2463xX/pseuds/XxLiz2463xX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Florida Keys plan failed the Survivors set out to find a new sailboat. But it's not that easy in zombie world especially after they learn a company named BLU is in control of both CEDA and the military with a policy to kill any and all Carriers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Fortress

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people of AO3! Here I am to present a crossover of L4D & TF2! There aren't many stories over this crossover and I don't know why. I for one think it would be interesting to see how the mercs deal with the zombie apocalypse. So my friend (PuppetGannon Guy on fanfiction and DarkPuppet-Guy on deviantart, who also came up with the title) and I wrote this!
> 
> Key notes: The first two chaps are L4D-centric, then it's TF2-centric, and then a combination of both. It's the RED and BLU team of 2009 (Or 2010. I don't know what year it is in the L4D universe.) The L4D2 Survivors will make an appearance in case you're wondering. And the story contains OCs.
> 
> If willing, constructive feedback and criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Disclaimer: L4D and TF2 belong to Valve.
> 
> Enjoy the story! :)

Chapter 1

The sun dipped behind the horizon in a great ball of fire. Six figures crowded around a sleek, black Lexus. They had a good run with the car before it ran out of gas. Francis angrily kicked at one of the four tires.

"I hate cars." he announced begrudgingly. Bill rolled his eyes.

Zoey pulled a notepad out of her pocket. "Cars," she echoed, jotting it down. Next to her Louis leaned over to sneak a peek at the writing before shaking his head and giving a chuckle.

Francis glared at her. "What did you write about me, Zoey?"

"Relax, Francis." Zoey waved an absent-minded hand. "I was bored, found a notepad and pen, and decided to write down all that you hate. See?" She held it up for him to see.

All the things Francis hates by Zoey.

1\. Bill's plan

Bill glowered at Francis who grinned sheepishly.

2\. Boat lawyers (Lolwhut?)

3\. Cops (Even though he tells us to act like them whenever we meet people)

"And for good reason too!" Francis defended himself. "People will do anything for cops."

A teenage boy with wavy, yet somewhat straight brown hair looked at him in exasperation. He had bright blue eyes and wore a short-sleeved red shirt, jeans, and black Vanz. "Crazy church guy didn't buy it when we told him we were cops. Nick wasn't convinced either."

The biker pulled harshly on one of the little curls sticking up from the boy's head, inflicting an 'Ouch' from him. "Yeah, but the boat people and the army believed it."

"Hey!" Zoey interrupted before the boy could retort. "Are you gonna read or not?"

4\. Ellis' hat

5\. Lady Gaga

"I've never said I hate Lady Gaga, whoever that is!" Francis objected.

"Yeah, you did." a girl of sixteen piped up. She had her brown hair in a braid with her bangs on the left side of her face with pale gray eyes. She wore a plain t-shirt, sleeveless green jacket, jeans, and black converse. "When we were listening to 'Alejandro' in the car."

"Oh."

6\. Louis' good feelings

"Hey!" Louis spat after he read this.

Francis grunted. "Get over it."

7\. Stairs (Bill hates these too)

Bill muttered, "Damn straight." as he read this.

8\. Teenagers

Luigi and Rae exchanged side-long glances.

9\. Cars

Francis blinked. "Do I really hate all of that?" he asked in surprise.

"Yep." everyone answered simultaneously.

While the biker stood there stupefied for a minute, Bill decided to bring up the current situation. "Okay, people. Any ideas on what we should do?" he asked.

"Well," Rae began before anybody else. "The car's not going to magically refill itself on its own. We're better off walking."

"Rae's got the right idea," Zoey said, reaching into the front seat so that she could pop open the trunk.

They had all stashed their guns into the trunk when they were escaping Rayford. Only Luigi and Louis were injured back in the small Georgia town. Injures ranged from a black eye and cut on the cheek and nose to Luigi and a hurt leg for Louis.

The group of six had also lost a teammate, William. He was only seventeen-years old when he pulled the most honorable act of all: sacrificing himself to the Infected so they could escape while raising the bridge. When they had gone to bury him, they were shocked to discover his corpse was missing. Nonetheless they had grieved greatly before leaving, but it was Luigi who had mourned the most. It was understandable, William was his brother and they had been very close.

"Hey, Luigi, you okay?"

Luigi blinked. He hadn't realized he wasn't paying attention. Rae was looking at him in concern. Luigi nodded to show that he was fine before reaching into the trunk to retrieve his magnum. Then he was racing to catch up with the others who had gone ahead.

"I hate walking," Francis muttered.

Zoey pulled the notepad out again and wrote it down. "Walking."

The biker glared at her. "Dammit Zoey!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clouds flitted across the star-filled night sky, occasionally blocking light from the full moon. Bill peered out from behind a tree, shining his flashlight and illuminating the dirt road they were traveling down. A few Infected lingered here and there. Francis picked them off.

"Come on," Bill gestured for his companions to move out.

The Survivors poured out from the trees with Bill leading and Francis guarding the rear. Zoey helped Louis along, his injured leg bothering him. They had to be extra cautious since the trees surrounding either side of the road provided good places for Infected to hide. Luigi swore he even heard a Hunter. His hearing proved right when an ear-splitting scream split the air followed by Francis' grunt of surprise. The Survivors whipped around to see the biker being straddled by the hooded-wearing Infected that tore into him mercilessly.

"Get it off!" he screamed. "Get if off!"

Luigi walked over and pressed the barrel of his magnum against the Hunter's forehead. It stopped its attack, looking up sharply at the boy with bared, bloodied teeth. Luigi didn't hesitate to pull the trigger, sending a mass of gore spilling over Francis and blood spattering his face.

"Aww, eww. That's gross." Francis grumbled, pushing the Hunter's corpse off him. He got to his feet, brushing away the Infected's unwanted substances from his being.

Luigi grunted rudely as he turned away. "For someone who's 'indestructible,'" He made air-quotes with his fingers, "you always seem to throw a bitch fit whenever you get zombie–I mean vampire shit on you."

Francis glared after the teen as he went ahead of the others. "Little smartass," the biker growled. "That kid hasn't been himself since we left Rayford."

"It's because he lost his brother," Zoey defended Luigi. "You know that as well as I do."

"Everybody lost someone!" Francis argued. "He is not a special case!"

Besides Zoey, Louis looked troubled. "I'm worried that if he continues to act the way he's acting, it won't be long before he starts losing it." he murmured.

This sent everyone into an uncomfortable silence. They each knew what their teammate said was true, and all dreaded it. The Survivors spared a glance at Luigi to see that he was too busy gunning down Infected, his facial expression a mixture of dejected, angry, and apathetic. He hadn't heard them. That was good.

Bill raced after the teen before a Special Infected got him. Rae fell in behind him, the only one out of the group who hadn't joined their conversation. She rarely talked ever since they left Rayford. The girl had been reunited with her uncle, Nick, for the first time in a long time. However, she ended up leaving with them than with her uncle and his teammates.

"Hey." Zoey caught up with Rae. "Are you okay? I've been worried about you. Is it because of your uncle?"

"M'fine," the younger girl replied. "Besides, Luigi's the one you should be worried about."

The student frowned, glancing over at the brown-haired teen plodding along and looking up at the night sky, his young face clouded in thoughtfulness. "Do you have any idea where William's body went?" she asked.

"It's hard to say," Rae answered, taking out her uncle's butterfly knife and twirling it, careful not to cut Zoey or herself. "There's a low chance that animals survived the Infection, so he couldn't have been dragged off, and I dunno if Infected eat each other. So I can only assume that he wasn't actually dead and got Infected."

"Yeah. All of us think that too." Zoey agreed. "I'm pretty sure Luigi thinks the same thing, but I doubt he'd bring himself to believe it. Do you think there's a chance William still has humanity?"

Rae shrugged. "Their other brother does, but I dunno if it's hereditary to have your humanity when Infected. Besides, I think its best he didn't."

Zoey blinked, suddenly confused. "What do you mean?"

"It's just like that humanity holding group of Infected," she explained, pocketing her knife and lighting a cigarette. "They're carrying the burden of knowing that one day they'll lose themselves. They know that one day they won't be the same as the day before. Imagine the weight they must carry, knowing that when that day comes they'll do anything, even kill someone that they once cherished and loved in a cold blood lust."

Zoey didn't know what to say to that. The two followed the other Survivors silently.

"One day, Rae." she murmured, breaking the silence. "One day I truly believe everything will go back to normal."

"Yeah," the younger muttered. "I hope you're right."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a sequel to my L4D story, Unexpected Circumstances, on fanfiction. It is currently being re-done from its original format, but since I'm honestly too lazy to work on it, I will post a summary about it soon so the readers will not be confused later on into Dead Fortress.


End file.
